


Red Riding Val

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “You will give him to me, or I will kill everyone.” The wolf snarls, a promise in his words. “By the next full moon the Finn will be mine.”In the silence that follows the townsfolk turn their attention to Valtteri, and the Finn immediately knows he is going to die.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	Red Riding Val

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtteri_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/gifts), [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).

> Just a little fic I thought of based around the 2009 movie Red Riding Hood. Gifted to the amazing 3303andmore on Tumblr for her kind words for me and Valuable-Valewis. I hope you guys enjoy!

In the sleepy town of Heppenheim lies a small bakery. It’s been in the Hamilton family for generations and Lewis was the latest in the family to have the bakery handed down to him. It was his pride and joy. He could make so many amazing and delicious things and he always kept his grain stores stocked so the town never ran out of fresh bread. It was simply perfect, even more so now that Lewis had hired Valtteri to help him make sweet confectionery. 

Valtteri was a peculiar fellow. He was not from the local village, rather he had moved to Heppenheim after a fire had destroyed his home. The only thing the young Finnish baker had managed to rescue from his home was his long red cape, which he kept on him at all times. The Finn had explained to Lewis that the villagers from his hometown wore the cloaks in the forest as the red could easily be seen within the white of the snow, making rescues from the woods easier as they could be seen clearly. 

He never took the cloak off, he didn’t want to. He did not want to lose the memories of his home. Around town he was known as Little Red Riding Val. A fitting name for the Finn. Lewis found it adorable. 

* * *

Late one night in winter, Valtteri finds Lewis locking up the bakery in a weird fashion. Bolting the place up and making sure heavy shutters covered the windows. 

“What are you doing?” The Finn asks him softly, the cloak wrapped around his frame, his intense green eyes looking confused. 

“Preparing.” Lewis replies softly, continuing his work. 

“For?” Valtteri asks just as a horn trumpets loudly around them and the town’s guard ride into the square, armed. 

Valtteri swallows hard as he takes in the spears they carry, tipped in what seemed like deadly silver. Behind the soldiers is a cart, which apparently carried a dead deer. He shivers and moves closer to Lewis, who gently places a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Full Moon.” Lewis says grimly as the moon parts from the clouds and shines down upon the square, glinting on the spears as the guards appear ready for something. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Valtteri asks, just as a low growl makes itself known. The young Finn freezes and holds his breath as a wolf steps out into the square. It’s huge. Bigger than any wolf Valtteri has ever seen and it’s fur is almost spun gold. It’s fangs are easily bigger than Valtteri’s fingers and it’s blue eyes are so cold and full of fury that it makes Valtteri shiver in fear. The creature looks wild and dangerous, but also impossibly broken. 

“You have what I demand?” The wolf growls and Valtteri blinks in surprise, not having expected the creature to speak. 

“Deer, as requested, so you will not attack our town.” A guardsman answers as two more open the cage and release the offering to the wolf. 

The wolf seems pleased and swishes its tail, moving to drag the deer off into the woods. But then it pauses, it’s eyes finding Valtteri in the crowd. 

And the world seems to stop turning. 

The wolf is so still for so long no one dares to breathe, but then the wolf says in a low growl. “And who is this?” 

The wolf slowly approaches Valtteri and Lewis carefully steps in front of the Finn, glaring at the animal even if he is full of fear himself. The wolf snarls and roughly shoves Lewis aside with his head until he is standing almost eye to eye with the Finn in red. 

“Who are you?” The wolf says again, it’s voice a rough timber in the freezing cold air. 

Valtteri squares up all his courage and faces the nightmare creature. “I am Valtteri.” 

“Finnish?” The wolf asks and Valtteri gives a small nod, still showing no fear. 

The wolf looks him over and then it’s huge muzzle is nuzzling at the Finn’s cape. “Espoo?” Comes the soft question. 

Valtteri swallows hard. “My home...burnt to the ground.” 

The wolf’s eyes darken and he backs away. “My conditions have changed.” He suddenly growls, dark and strong and everyone holds their breath as he looks around. “Upon the next full moon you will give me this Finn.” 

A hush settles over the crowd and Lewis struggles to his feet. “No!” He says shakily, trying to push Valtteri back and the wolf growls, snapping his fangs at the Brit. 

“You will give him to me, or I will kill everyone.” The wolf snarls, a promise in his words. “By the next full moon the Finn will be mine.” 

Without another word the wolf grabs the deer and leaves the square. 

In the silence that follows the townsfolk turn their attention to Valtteri, and the Finn immediately knows he is going to die. 

* * *

That week Lewis closes the bakery and devotes his time to the library, looking for anything that could stop the wolf before the next full moon. Valtteri accompanies him of course, but he doesn’t have much hope in stopping the wolf. If the town had failed for the past year or so since it had arrived, then he and Lewis had no chance. 

Lewis flicks through his books, looking for anything that would kill the beast, but Valtteri is looking at his red cloak, remembering how the wolf had nuzzled it. “Lew…”

Lewis gives a soft hum in answer. 

“When did the wolf first appear?” The Finn asks softly. 

“A year ago, why?” Lewis looks up at him. 

“Espoo burnt down a year ago.” Valtteri tells him softly, “and he was really interested in my cape….” 

“You think there’s a connection?” Lewis looks up at him, head tilted, and the Finn nods softly. 

“There used to be a rumour in Espoo that a member of the village had a lover who had unwisely entered the forest without his cape and had gotten bitten by a wolf.” Valtteri explains, picking at his cape. “His lover spent each full moon with him. Maybe the wolf sees his lover in me?” 

Lewis looks thoughtful and moves in closer to him. “Do you know if this villager is still alive?”

Valtteri hums and nods carefully. “I think so. His name was Kimi. The village drunk. He was in love with a man from out of town. Sebastian. He was rumoured to be the wolf.” 

Lewis hums and looks at him. “You think the wolf is this Sebastian and we need to give Kimi to him?” 

Valtteri nods softly and looks up. “He seemed to know of the cape and there is something about him, something hurt and in pain. I could see it so clearly….feel it even. He must think Kimi is dead….I have to make this right.” 

Lewis reaches out for his hand, squeezing it softly. “Where is this Kimi?” 

“I last heard he had gone to Nastola. We could look for him?” Valtteri suggests. 

Lewis squeezes his hand tighter. “I want to, because no wolf is getting you.” He looks into Finn's eyes and Valtteri swears his breathing stops. “I care too much about you to let him take you.”   
Without another word the Finn leans in and kisses the Brit, sealing their love in the silence of the library. 

* * *

Finding Kimi turns out easier then Lewis had thought it would be. The Finn was indeed in Nastola, in the nearest pub even. 

When they enter the bar, Kimi eyes Valtteri’s red cape with suspicion and the Finn approaches him quietly, settling in the stool beside him. Kimi glances at him and drains his glass of vodka, looking determined to ignore him. 

Valtteri glances to the pool of red on the counter next to the Finn and beats around the bush. “Sebastian is alive.” 

The glass of vodka seems to shatter in the elder Finn’s hand and ice cool eyes lock with Valtteri’s. “What?” The voice is rough from disuse, filled with pain. 

“Sebastian is alive. He survived the fire. He went to my village. He’s been there for over a year terrorising us. He thinks you’re dead. He wants to take me at the next full moon. I think he thinks it’s a way to keep you with him, but my heart belongs to another. You need to come with me. See him. He is your lover.” The younger Finn replies. 

Silence greets his words and the old broken Finn lets out a shuddering breath. “What does this wolf look like?” He asks carefully. 

“Huge. His fur is like spun gold. His eyes are blue.” Valtteri tells him. 

“Does his ear have a nick in it? Like it’s been torn?” Kimi asks hopefully and Valtteri nods. 

Kimi lets out a shuddering breath again and whispers one word. “Sebby.” 

“Will you come and see him?” Valtteri asks and the Finn nods, picking up his red cape as he leaves the bar with Valtteri and Lewis. 

* * *

The following full moon Kimi waits with Valtteri in the square as the moon bathes light over them. Kimi’s eyes are filled with hope and he clutches his cape to his chest. Valtteri waits besides him, shivering with fear and the cold. He had practically forced Lewis to stay in safety, confident the wolf would not hurt him if he was safely tucked away indoors. 

Soon the two Finns are aware of paw steps and the wolf appears, looking dark and threatening under the light of the moon. Valtteri feels himself go cold, but Kimi? Kimi has a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.   
Under the light of the moon Kimi steps forward, facing the large creature and the wolf seems to pause, it’s fur raised up on end on sight of the Finn. 

“A trick?” The wolf asks in a low timbered growl and Kimi shakes his head. 

“Real.” Kimi says softly in a voice filled with emotion. “I heard you were terrorizing these nice people. That isn’t very nice, Kulta.” 

The wolf growls. “This is magic. Evil magic. Prove you are not conjured out of my pain. Tell me things only my Liebe would know.” 

At the word _Liebe_ a sob seems to come from Kimi. In a voice shaking with emotion the Finn answers. “You love taking long walks in the woods. You sing terribly in the mornings when you’re happy. Your ear got torn as a baby and your village deemed you cursed, but I told you that you were gifted and we shared our first kiss in the rain on the bridge. You love cuddles and you adore chocolate, to the extent I used to take a trip once a week to the village over to get you some. You dreamed of marrying me and believed being a werewolf would mean I never would marry you. But you were proven wrong when I asked you to marry me instead. We were meant to marry in the summer...then the fire happened. God I searched for you for days Sebby. Endless hours and full moons passed looking for you. I thought you were dead....”

The wolf backs away, trembling all over and a howl of pain and grief rips from his throat, making the Finn move towards him with the cloak. 

“Let me take you away.” The Finn says lovingly. “Let me hold you again.” 

The wolf gazes at him and it’s trembling seems to fizzle out as the Finn drapes the blood red cape over it’s back. The wolf seems to shrink before their eyes and soon there is just a bundled cape on the ground. A human hand moves out from under the cape, before the figure struggles to sit up and wrap the red fabric around himself. The human has wild unkempt hair and a long beard, and there are tears falling down his face. “Kimi…”

“Sebby…” Kimi breathes out in return and kneels on the ground, pressing his forehead against the German’s and holding him close. “I’m here Kulta, oh I’m here. I love you. We will never be apart again.” 

Sebastian can only cling to him, sobs racking his frame as he holds on tight to the cloak and his Finn. 

Valtteri feels a lump in his throat and suddenly a warm hand takes his. He glances up and sees Lewis besides him, the Brit pulling him in close and into a loving kiss. 

The moon shines down her ghostly light, and in that light two lovers cling to each other as if they would never let go. 

* * *

The following month Valtteri is making a batch of cinnamon buns to bake in the morning, when he hears a howl cut through the night. He gazes up through the bakery window at the bright shining moon and hears a second wolf answer the call. He smiles softly. 

Arms wrap around his waist from behind and a kiss is pressed to his temple. “They’re out together?” Lewis asks Valtteri softly, gazing at the moon. 

“Yeah. Happy at last.” Valtteri answers softly as they listen to the wolves howl into the night. 

“Like us?” Lewis asks softly as the Finn turns in his arms. 

Valtteri chuckles softly. “Like us.” He confirms as he draws him into another kiss under the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy!


End file.
